


Games

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [4]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis Everett x You. Yall play hide n’ seek with the kids. Playful teasing between you and Curtis.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Games

[Originally posted by tchamblers](https://tmblr.co/ZPnKBo1S1rzcZ)

The kids giggle from there hiding places, and you make a big show of looking for them, ducking under bunks and flipping a blanket up, stalking to look around a corner. Blantly missing each one as they squirmed in there hiding spot.

“Where can they be?”

“Come out, come out wherever you are!”

Curtis watches you do this for about ten minutes, the kids poking there heads out to see where you are before ducking again when you whip around. They love this, thinking they got the upper hand. Deciding it was to good a opportunity to pass up, he went to help you.

You heards him coming up behind, recognizing the sound of his footsteps, and when arms circled your waist and the rough scratching of his beard filled that hollow space between shoulder and neck, you “struggled” to escape.

“Ahhh! Hes got me! Save yourselves!” Flailing a bit, the kids all popped out of hiding, wide eyed like they were gonna get it next. Curtis tightened his arms and you gave a shudder and collapsed in his arms like you had passed out.

Giving a oomph, he hadnt quite expected you to do that, but he continued playing along. “Who’s next!?” With a stomp of his foot, he yelled “BOO!” and with yelps, all the kids went racing towards the other end of the train.

From his arms you start giggling and straighten to a stand, leaning back against his chest watching the last of the group disappear. “I predict you got… Five minutes before they come to tackle you.” You glance up and he tips his head to look down, playfulness shining bright in his eyes.

“Well that works, I only need two with you.” Twisting you to face him, he nips at the column of your neck, tickling between his beard scratching and nibbles teasing, his hands sliding under your shirts to catch that spot he knew could make you hitch a breath in laughter.

“CURTIS!” You cant help it, tears start streaming down your face, and with a rugged lift you drag his face away from your neck only to have teasing feathered kiss across your cheeks. “Twos an awful lot for you, more like 45 seconds”

He scoffs at your teasing. “Just you wait till tonight woman, 55 seconds before I’m asleep.”

Before you could answer, Edgars voice rang out. “Ya runts! Get outta here!” And it was echoed by fits of laughter.

“Probably better go get them before they tie Edgar up and take over the train car” You chuckled, looking over your shoulder at the mayhem starting up behind you.

“Now that… Might be worth seeing Babygirl.” The man laughed, amused.


End file.
